


staircase at the university

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inuyasha is kind of a douche in this, Kouga is a douche at first as well but turns out to be a sweetheart, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: The first time she meets Kouga, her and Inuyasha have just broken up and she is not in the mood for his antics.





	staircase at the university

**Author's Note:**

> not very sure about this story, but oh well. i'll always love this ship.
> 
> title is 'staircase at the university' by morrissey. the staircase is the love kagome deserves vs the love she got.
> 
> based on the word 'college'
> 
> all mistakes are my own

The first time she meets Kouga, her and Inuyasha have just broken up and she is not in the mood for his antics. She's in the club with Sango, who's trying to distract her from her obvious heartbreak, when he walks up to her and has the gall to wrap his arm around her waist. It's clear he's flirting with her and because he doesn't take 'no’ for an answer, she slaps him.

Sango dubs it her proudest moment, finally standing up to a guy where she never did to Inuyasha. Kagome just thinks she's biased, seeing that they've been following self-defense classes together and Sango sees herself as the reason Kagome has any strength in her body at all. She can't fault her for that, either, because she kind of is.

 

Apparently, they go to the same college, because they keep running into each other after that. He always runs away before she can say anything. She’s kind of glad for it, too, because she’d probably just end up slapping him again after giving him a piece of her mind.

 

She does notice that his friends never seem as hurried to follow him, always greeting her before they take off after him. It’s their name she learns first, Ginta and Hakkaku. They apologize for Kouga’s behavior first, explaining that their friend had no ill intent, but just used to always getting his way. She told them that it was a reason and not an excuse, to which they agreed fully. They still hold him to a high regard, which is probably the reason she already forgave him before even talking to him.

 

It continues like that for two months. Every week on Monday, she and Kouga run into each other, prompting Kouga to walk away and leave his friends behind. She chats to them for a bit and they move on.

 

It all comes to a head on such a day. She hasn’t seen Inuyasha in all that time, but she should’ve known he would come to confront her.

 

She’s making her way to a different building, which is the time she mostly bumps into Kouga and his friends, but this time she bumps into Inuyasha instead. The annoyed look on his face and the way he immediately grabs her upper arm suggests he’s been waiting for her, rather than this being spontaneous.

 

As he starts barking in her face, talking about how ‘he didn’t mean it’ and ‘she should’ve given him another chance’ and other stuff she’s too tired to hear again, she starts spacing out. There’s no way she’s forgiving him this time, nor ever again, so she’ll just let him say his thing before she moves on.

 

Her glances drifts around until she spots Kouga standing a few feet away, hand half reached out as if he wants to interrupt but isn’t sure if he’s welcome. She smiles at him, which makes Inuyasha notice her distraction and pull her closer. She winces, the grip on her arm becoming painful, and that seems to be the push Kouga needs.

 

He grabs Inuyasha’s hand and rips it off her arm, stepping in between them with his back to her. She blinks at it, not even noticing that he growled some kind of threat to her ex until she sees him scoff and walk off.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She blinks, looking up to see him turned around and looking at her with a concerned face.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you for helping,” she says, watching in fascination as a light blush settles on his cheekbones. It gives her an idea. “Who knew you could actually talk, instead of run away.”

 

The light pink turns into a bright red, a hand coming up to scratch his neck in what seems like a nervous gesture as he chuckles. “I didn’t know how to approach you after… After my stupid action the first time.”

 

She smiles kindly. “Your friends explained. I don’t think it’s an excuse, but it is a reason. How about we start over?”

 

The nod he gives is almost too enthusiastic, but she thinks it’s cute. Sticking her hand out, she waits for him to shake it before she says, “Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome.”

 

His sheepish smile turns into a toothy grin as he replies. “Name’s Kouga, and the pleasure is all mine.”

 

Their first meeting wasn’t perfect, sure, but standing there, holding his hand for longer than is necessary, she feels like the rest of their relationship might be.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, not my best work, but i guess it's okay? idk idk idk, i might be biased cause i just really love kagome/kouga. 
> 
> if ya wanna request or prompt something, feel free to do so in the comments or at purpledadan.tumblr.com :)
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
